User blog:Belldandy90/Aurora
The Aurora is based on the high mountains of the united sanctuary.This Clan main ability is''' Constrict'. Which you allows to bind open rear guard circles, the rear guard circle that is binded by '''Constrict' only last until end of the opponents turn 'Card Mechanics' Constrict : When this ability is given to a open rear guard circle,it is binded until the opponents turn Shared Races Human High beast Cosmo Dragon Unique races Aurora Dragon Card List Grade 0 Aurora, Armalight Dragon Power:5000 Shield:10000 Race:Cosmo Dragon Skill:Boost Trigger:Critical Rarity:C Aurora Elixir,Sienna Power:4000 Shield:10000 Race:Human Skill:Boost Trigger:Heal Rarity:C Aurora,Aweaking Dragon Power:5000 Shield:10000 Race:Cosmo Dragon Skill:Boost Trigger:Stand Rarity:C Aurora,Skyfall Dragon Power:5000 Shield:5000 Race:Cosmo Dragon Skill:Boost Trigger: Draw Rarity:C Liitle Light,Borealis Power:6000 Shield:10000 Race:Aurora Dragon Skill:Boost Rarity:C AUTO:When a card named "Aurora light,Borealis" ride's this unit look up the top seven cards from the top of deck search up to one "Aurora of the night skies or Northern Light,Aurora Borealis" and add it to your hand Grade 1 Aurora Light, Borealis Power:7000 Shield:5000 Race:Aurora Dragon Skill:Boost Rarity:C Liitle light,Borealis is on the soul the soul this units power gets +1000 [AUTOWhen a Grade 2 other than a card named " Aurora of the night skies,Borealis" Look up the top seven cards from the top of the deck and search up to one card named " Aurora of the skies,Borealis and ride it Aurora Shield,Reyna Power:6000 Shield:0 Race Human Skill:Boost Rarity:RR CONT:Sentinel:You may only have up to four card's with "Sentinel" in a deck AUTO:an <> from your hand and discard itWhen this unit is placed on (GC), you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your <> that is being attacked, and that unit cannot be hit until end of that battle. Aurora Wall,Belacus Power:6000 Shield:0 Race:Human Skill:Boost Rarity:RR CONT:Sentinel:You may only have up to four card's with "Sentinel" in a deck AUTOBlast (1)When this unit is placed on (GC) from the hand, If you have a <> Vanguard,you may pay the cost,If you do,Reveal the top 5 cards from the deck, call all <> among them to guardian circleas rest and put the rest to the drop zone. Aurora Spear Dragon Power:6000 Shield:5000 Race:Aurora Dragon Skill:Boost Rarity:C AutoWhen this unit boosted an <> Vanguard,If the number of cards in your opponents damage zone is three or more the boosted unit gets power +4000 until end of that battle Grade 2 Aurora of the night skies,Borealis Power:9000 Shield:5000 Race:Aurora Dragon Skill:Intercept Rarity:RR CONT(VC) When you have a card named "Aurora light,Borealis" is in your soul this units power gets +1000 AUTO(VC) When this unit attack hits and if you have a card named"Aurora Light,Borealis" in your soul Choose one open rear guard circle and "Constrict"'it Aurora of the starry skies,Orion Power:10000 Shield:5000 Race:Human Skill:Intercept Rarity:C CONT(RC) In your vanguard, if you do not have either "Nothern light,Aurora Borealis" or Planetal Aurora,Sacred Borealis This unit's power gets -5000 AUTO(RC) When this unit attacks this units power gets +2000 Aurora,Icefall Dragon Power:9000 Shield :5000 Race:Aurora Dragon Rarity:RR AUTO When this unit is placed on rear guard circle and if you have an <> Vanguard Choose one of your opponents open rear guard circle and '"Constrict"'it. Grade 3 Northern Light,Aurora Borealis Power:11000 Shield:-- Race:Aurora Dragon Rarity:RRR+SP AUTO (VC)'Limitbreak 4:(This ability is active if you have four or more damage): (1) When a <> rides this unit, Choose two open rear guard circle's and "Constict"'it and choose your Vanguard, and that unit gets Power+10000 until the end of this turn. AUTO (VC): When this unit attacks a Vanguard, this unit gets Power+2000 until the end of that battle. * CONT(VC/RC): 'Lord (If you have a unit without a same ''''clan'' as this unit, this unit cannot attack)'' Planetal Aurora,Sacred Borealis Power:11000 Shield:-- Race:Aurora Dragon Rarity:RRR+SP AUTO (VC)Limitbreak 4:(This ability is active if you have four or more damage): (3),SoulBlast(2) When this Unit revealed a card named "Planetal Aurora ,Sacred Borealis" Drop it on the hand if you dom This unit gets ""AUTO(VC) choose one of your opponent's guardians, retire it, and nullify all effects with "Cannot be hit" of that unit.". CONT (VC): If there is a card named "Northern Light,Aurora Borealis" In your soul, this units power gets +2000 CONT(VC/RC): Lord (If you have a unit without a same clan as this unit, this unit cannot attack) Category:Clan